


The Chimera and the Spark

by Guardianwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, BAMF Stiles, Good Theo Raeken, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianwolf/pseuds/Guardianwolf
Summary: What if Theo had been under the control of the Dread Doctors and ran away when he was finally free of their control? What if he never killed his sister? Theo runs away rather than facing his problems to start a new life in New York. Taken in by the Avengers his life is finally starting to look not so dark. That is until Tony recruits an old friend and the guy that broke Theo's heart, one Stiles Stilinski.





	The Chimera and the Spark

Theo groans as he wakes. He never has been a morning person and he probably never will be. The last six months had been amazing. He never imagined his life could turn around so quickly. A year ago he’d lay dying thinking the end was finally upon him, that the blissful nightmare that his life might finally be over. He was not suicidal. He didn’t going looking for death, he wasn’t that desperate. Yet. Theo is a fighter but the last decade of his life had been abysmal.

It had all started when his sister died. Shortly after the masked men had appeared. He was terrified of them. After that everything became a little fuzzy. Theo remembers everything that happened. He wishes he didn’t, but he won’t let himself forget either. He doesn’t have the right to forget the horrors he committed. The one thing he has forgotten is the one thing he wished he could remember. How did the Doctors control him? Theo shook away his despair and poisonous thoughts as he headed to the bathroom. Today was going to be one of his bad days he could tell.

Taking a leak and washing up Theo heads back to get dressed. If he is going upstairs to meet the others he should probably be more presentable. Sure, none of his team might have a romantic attraction to him and obviously he wasn’t shy about showing off his body. I mean why would he be? He is ripped, tanned and has plenty of boyish charm to spare. He’d used those qualities multiple times in the past to get what he wanted. He wasn’t proud of it but nothing could change that. Pulling on his black skinny jeans and the light grey tank top Theo grabs his favorite dark green zip up hoodie before sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes. “Morning Jarvis”, Theo says aloud as he stood up.

Good morning Mr. Raeken Jarvis replies.

“How many of the others are up?” Theo asks.

At the moment only Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff.

“Take me to the communal floor please, Jarvis”, Theo requests as he steps into the elevator. Theo rubs his hand over his face as the elevator ascends. Stepping out as the doors ping open Theo heads into the communal kitchen heading straight for the coffee pot.

“Morning Theo”, the super soldier greets him.

“Steve, Natasha”, Theo nods as he adds cream and sugar to his coffee.

“What are you doing up so early?” Natasha asks looking up from the Stark pad she is pouring over. Probably some SHIELD documents. “You’re not usually up this early.”

“Couldn’t sleep”, Theo grunts as he helps himself to an apple from the bowl.

“Nightmares again?” Steve hums knowingly in sympathy. Its no secret that every one of them suffers from nightmares. Every Avenger has a past filled with horrors. It’s what makes them strong.

“Uh, huh”, Theo grunts again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve offers as he has every time before.

“Nope”, Theo answers as he takes a bite from the crisp red apple.

“Don’t forget Tony wants us to meet his new recruit later this morning”, Natasha calls after Theo as he makes his way towards the elevator again, coffee in one hand, apple in the other. Steve and Natasha watch was he enters and Jarvis closes the door taking him to another floor.

“Do you think we should be worried yet”, Steve asks, his voice dripping with concern. Theo’s been with them six months and they’ve tried to help the kid, but he just won’t open up. His nightmares are becoming more frequent and he’s eating less by the day.

“We can’t force him”, Natasha says through pursed lips. “Give him time. He’ll come around.”

“I hope so”, Steve breathes back quietly. It physically pains him to see the younger male in pain. He doesn’t know the whole story but Steve’s seen those eyes before in the mirror when he lost Bucky. Theo is heartbroken. That might not be his only issue either, all the avengers have noticed signs of abuse.

________________________________________

“So, are you ready to meet the team?” Tony asks the young man beside him. The kid seems about the same age as Theo. Maybe they’ll gel and Theo will open up.

“Yes Mr. Stark”, Stiles replies excitedly. “I can’t believe I’m going to be meeting all the Avengers. Scott is going to be so jealous.”

“What did I tell you earlier?” Tony asks standing in front of the teen and turning to face him.

“Sorry, its Tony, not Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark is your father’s name”, Stiles apologizes.

“Good, kid. Keep that in mind”, Tony nods as he resumes leading his new recruit down the hall towards the communal living room where the Avengers are waiting for him.

“Avengers I’d like to introduce you to our new recruit. This is Stiles everyone”, Tony calls out to the room at large.

“Welcome”, a few Avengers greet the newcomer only to be shocked at the livid expression spreading across his face.

“Theo!” Stiles hisses. “What are you doing here? What is he doing here?”

“Woah, hold up a minute. You two already know each other?” Tony frowns. 

“Yeah we know each other”, Stiles replies through gritted teeth not failing to notice suddenly everyone either looks angry at him. “But you didn’t answer my other question; what is he doing here?”

“What’s he doing here? He’s a part of the team”, Clint answers from his position beside Nat.

“A part of the team? Do you know who he is? What he has done?” Stiles growls only to find all the Avengers, his role models, staring at him venomously and shifting to shield Theo from him.

“Will someone kindly fill us in? I fill like we’re missing something”, Steve says coldly looking at this newcomer.

“He’s killed people”, Stiles spits glancing at Captain America for a moment before return to glare at Theo who hasn’t yet bothered to look up at him.

“Are you judging us?” Clint asks leveling a cold stare at this new teen.

“I didn’t mean it like that”, Stiles mumbles. This is so not going the way he hoped things would.

“It’s okay guys”, Theo finally murmurs quietly. “Stiles has every right to be angry. And he’s telling the truth. I have killed people.”

“So have the rest of us”, Natasha whispers in a dangerous, quiet tone that causes Stiles to pause.

“If this is going to be a problem then I’m afraid you’ll have to leave Stiles”, Tony suggests as he glares at the once promising recruit with anger and disappointment.

“Maybe he should leave”, Bruce offers protectively as he stands to defend the young man they’ve grown fond of.

“Guys, back off”, Theo says harshly causing all eyes to jump to him. “It’s been Stiles dream to meet each and everyone of you since he was five. The least you can do is be polite.”

“We’ll be polite when he is to you”, Clint frowns, unsure why Theo is defending this jerk.

“How did you know that?” Stiles glares at Theo.

“You told me, moron. Back in third grade. Remember the day Scott got taken to the hospital cos he had an asthma attack. A bad one”, Theo replies glancing up at his old friend. All his team can see the pain in his eyes he’s sure of it. They’re good at reading him even if they don’t have his enhanced senses.

“Uh, yeah I guess I did”, Stiles mumbles unsure now. He can’t just forgive Theo. The guy is just pure evil.

“Is this gonna be a problem or can you guys solve what ever issues you have?” Steve queries. “Because no offence but Theo was here first. We don’t offer a place among us if it loses us a member.”

“I’ll manage” Theo whispers softly. “Stiles, please I don’t want to take this away from you. Agree to work with me. I can’t be responsible for killing your dream.” Theo waves a hand to silence the protests he can see on faces around the room.

“I want this. I really do. I’m not sure if it will work but I would like to give it a try. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll leave. I won’t even complain”, Stiles swallows numbly. Great just another thing Theo fucking Raeken destroyed for him. “So I guess you all know about the supernatural huh?”

“Supernatural?” comes a chorus of confused voices.

“Yeah. You know werewolves, kitsunes and chimeras? Come on you must know Theo is…” Stiles trails off realizing from the look on Theo’s face that he never got around to explaining it all.

“Theo is what?” Tony asks curiously.

“I’m a chimera”, Theo admits with a weary sigh. “I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you my story...”


End file.
